


5:30 am

by rosielftw



Category: Age Matters, Age Matters Webtoon, Webtoon - Fandom
Genre: Age Matters - Freeform, Age Matters Webtoon - Freeform, Daniel Yoon - Freeform, F/M, Lol go to horny jail, Office Romance, Office Sex, Romance, Rose Choi - Freeform, Rosiel - Freeform, Webtoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosielftw/pseuds/rosielftw
Summary: An early morning in the office with Rose and Daniel... that turns out to be the morning of Valentine's Day. This is my spicy headcanon based off of Enji's Valentine's Day special she made for Age Matters in 2020.
Relationships: Daniel Yoon/Rose Choi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	5:30 am

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Age Matters. All rights belong to Enjelicious. I just created this monstrosity because I'm a menace who hungers for spice.

5:30 am.

30 minutes had passed since the time Daniel had insisted the night before that he should be in the office that morning. There were “things to be taken care of” before the rest of the team got in. 

Rose, being the ever supportive person she is, decided to go in at the same time as him. However, this was proving to have been an unnecessarily early start to their day. With Rose’s help, Daniel wrapped up all the work he thought would take several hours in a matter of 20 minutes. 

Rose made her way to her office to look over the schedule for the day. _Wait a minute, is it Valentine’s Day? How could she miss this?_ She wondered if Daniel had any plans for them later…However, she also suspected he might be completely unaware that it was today, much like she was. She peeked through the windows that separated their offices to see Daniel sitting at his desk, clearly trying his best to make more work for himself.

_He’s such a workaholic._

_This won’t do,_ she thought. They should spend a little time together doing something that isn’t work related before everyone gets in. So, Rose made her way over to Daniel’s door and poked her head back into his office.

“I’m going to get us some coffee, we’ve got an hour or two before everyone else gets here. Might as well use it to wake ourselves up a bit.” She did her best not to sound too _“I told you so”_ in regards to them not needing to be there at this ungodly hour. However, by the flustered look on Daniel’s face, she hadn’t done a very good job at that. 

Oops. Daniel sighed and nodded. “Sorry...for having us come in so early. Coffee sounds great.” With a little smile she started to make her way to retrieve some much needed caffeine. 

Daniel started looking over the rest of his schedule for the day. The meetings were really piled on that afternoon, but at least they were more than prepared for it all. Scrolling back to the top of the day’s events, Daniel noticed the date. “Wait a minute,” he said out loud to nobody. _Is that actually the date today? Is it… Valentine’s Day?_ He knew it was approaching but had completely lost track of the day. 

Rose claims not to be the type to care about grand gestures. And for the most part, she is not. Intimate moments and little acts of love are always more than enough for her. Getting to see a side of Daniel that nobody else does is one of the many things that makes her feel so special, and vise versa. 

However, he would be damned if he didn’t give Rose everything she deserved and more. He needed to do something, probably later, but now, too...while it was just the two of them, before everyone got in. This could be salvaged, right? _Coming in this early seemed like an even bigger mistake, now._

Since Daniel was not sure if she had planned on leaving the building or not, he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door hoping to catch Rose before she got too far. Turned out, his quick exit was not needed, as she was sitting at one of the many workstations... and appeared to be writing something down? As quietly as he could, he walked up behind her.

“Thought you were getting coffee, but I see you are doodling hearts on a notepad instead?” 

Rose jumped. _When did he get here? Always sneaking up behind me._ She looked over her shoulder to see Daniel eying the note she was planning on writing for him. _Well crap, now she was embarrassed._

“Oh, uh, that. W-well, I was going to get us some coffee. But, you see...I remembered...did you know… it’s Valentine’s Day?! I just noticed myself, so don’t feel bad if you didn’t. I- I got sidetracked on my way out, I wanted to wri-” 

Daniel grabbed her chair and turned her around, making Rose forget everything she was saying. He knelt down so he could be at eye level.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Rose. I’m sorry, I actually wanted to plan something for you today, but I lost track of time.” Daniel was blushing. “W-we can still make something of it.”

Rose raised her eyebrow at him. “Lost track of time? Oof, you’ve got a terrible secretary.”

Daniel’s expression softened. Rose was trying to play it cool, but she could feel her face getting warm. _Why does he always have to give her those puppy dog eyes?!_

“No, she’s actually pretty great. Though, by letting me forget this, she might be trying to get me in trouble with my girlfriend…”

Rose’s gaze had fallen to Daniel’s lips. “...Maybe she just wants you to herse-“

Daniel noticed and leaned in to steal a kiss. And just like that she was silenced mid-sentence, again. _They’ve been doing this for months, how is this still making her feel all fluttery?_

Daniel pulled away. “Well if that’s the case, you’d think she’d be less adamant about keeping me _professional_ around her at work.”

It was kind of true. While their relationship was no secret, they did agree to be professional in the office. Surprisingly, it was Daniel who struggled to comply with that agreement, usually earning him a _not-overly-serious_ scolding from Rose.

“Well,” Rose was feeling bolder, “I’ve heard some rumors…seems she was under a contract with some pretty strict rules? How’d they work their way around that?” she smirked and pulled Daniel in closer by his tie.

He leaned in and whispered in Rose’s ear, “Easy. I’m the boss.”

 _God, she loved that confidence._ And Daniel knew it. But, he was teasing her. Rose attempted to bring her mouth to his again but he backed away. “Don’t you want to go get some breakfast?” _She did love to eat._

Rose gave him the most deadpan expression before her eyes lit up and a sly smile spread across her face.

“Maybe later.” Rose was pretty flustered, a little embarrassed that those simple words and a whisper from Daniel was all it took to turn her on this much. Daniel had motioned like he was going to get up, but she grabbed his tie again and pulled him in close. “There’s nobody else here, Mr. Yoon.” She looked around before looking back into his eyes only inches away from his face again. _“Let’s have some fun, shall we?”_

She wasn’t letting him back away this time. She let go of his tie and took his face in both of her hands as she brought her mouth back to his. Daniel responded enthusiastically. How could he not? Still kneeling he took Rose in his arms while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Daniel stood up with Rose wrapped around him and set her down on the desk, never breaking the kiss that was becoming more and more desperate by the second. 

Rose began working on Daniel’s tie and the first few buttons of his shirt once she had successfully rid his collar of it completely. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and finally Rose broke away to taste her way down Daniel’s neck having just made it more accessible. 

“I was trying to be a gentleman, you know.” Daniel choked out. “Take you on a proper morning date for Valentine’s Day _-gahh_ ” Rose had taken his earlobe into her mouth and was nibbling on it. _She knew all the right spots._

“Yeah, but you know I love it when you aren’t so gentlemanly, _‘boss’_.” Rose muttered in his ear, before diving back into another passionate kiss. 

Rose was driving Daniel crazy. He started to unbutton her shirt while sucking her lower lip into his mouth and gently biting down. Once her shirt was completely open, he reached around to unhook her bra. Rose moved to let her shirt and bra fall to the wayside and Daniel began tracing a hand up and under her thigh beneath her skirt. 

Rose was squirming with anticipation as his hand stopped inches away from the ache developing between her legs. Daniel planted kisses down her neck to her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck. Rose was panting with need as she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt to reveal his toned body and began working on undoing his belt. 

Daniel continued his assault on her chest with his mouth, his left hand resting on her lower back, his right hand finally making a move up to push her panties to the side as he ran two fingers through her folds. He gently slipped them inside, groaning as he felt how wet she was.

Rose was attempting to rid Daniel of his pants, to free what she was so desperate for, but was having a hard time doing anything as Daniel’s thumb had found the little bundle of nerves above where he had begun a steady rhythm pumping his fingers in and out of her. 

After he felt he had paid proper and equal attention to both of her breasts, Daniel swirled his tongue around her nipple one last time and let it go with a _pop._ He kissed his way back up to her neck, finally crashing his lips to hers again to help quiet the moans Rose was having a hard time containing. 

Rose had since wrapped her arms around Daniel’s neck, hands in his hair, and was holding on for dear life as he continued to work her toward orgasm with his fingers. He broke away from their kiss and placed his forehead against hers willing her to look him in the eyes. 

“Cum for me, Rose” he practically growled. She was so close, and with that tilted her head back and squealed, coming undone around Daniel’s fingers.

 _“Anngh, Daniel.”_ Daniel had latched his mouth back onto her neck, feeling incredibly proud of himself for being able to bring Rose to this state of complete ecstasy. He slowed his movements and gently kissed her again, pulling her off the desk and into a standing position. 

Rose finally got his pants undone and pulled down along with his boxers, taking note that he was more than ready for what she’d planned next. She began to kneel down when Daniel grabbed both her wrists, pulling her up and backing her up against the desk again.

“Hmm?” Rose bit her lip, still a bit dazed from her orgasm, and looked up at Daniel stumbling slightly as her back met the edge of the desk. 

“I hope you’ll do that later.” Daniel smirked, looking down at her. “But right now I need you to turn around.”

He let go of her wrists and placed his hands on her hips. Rose swallowed as a mischievous grin spread across her face. _“Yes, sir.”_ she said turning around, placing her palms down on the desk in front of her.

Daniel pulled both her skirt and panties down in one move. Pushing her down against the desk, grateful (and a little extra turned on) that she was still wearing her heels to aid in their height difference as he spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. Rose began to back up against him, desperate to feel him inside of her. 

Daniel got the message loud and clear and slammed into her as hard as he could, savoring the feeling of her walls clenching around him. Rose almost screamed. He reached a hand around to cover her mouth, just to be safe. Not that he was doing much better, his breath hitched as he released another groan. She felt amazing.

Daniel moved his thumb so it was against her mouth, Rose bit down on it to suppress her moans. He kept his right hand holding her hip in place as he began to thrust. Slow at first, but picking up the pace as both of their need for release grew. He removed his hand from her mouth, and brought it down to her hips to keep her completely steady as he slammed into her harder and faster.

 _“Dani-e-e-e-l.”_ Rose whined, getting ground harder and harder into the desk beneath her.

 _“Hngh, fuck.”_ Daniel was close. He leaned down to suck on her neck as he reached around to rub her clit. He felt her begin to clench around him tighter and picked up the pace, smiling to himself knowing he was going to get a second orgasm out of the woman beneath him. 

That sweet sensation built up in the pit of her stomach as she came harder than before, nearly squeaking Daniel’s name. He wasn’t far behind. He grabbed her hips as he pushed himself deeper and harder, spilling inside of her. _“Rose…”_ he groaned. Daniel slowed to a stop, riding out the wave of their mutual release. 

Exhausted he collapsed on top of her, planting a few kisses on her back and neck. After a couple moments of heavy breathing he slipped out and off of her, and Rose turned around. 

Leaning back on the desk again, flushed and disheveled from what she’d just been through, Rose sighed. She started redressing herself as Daniel was clumsily putting his pants back on, his shirt still hanging loose unbuttoned, tie forgotten on the floor. “So much for that agreement to keep it professional, huh?” she gazed up at him with a smirk.

Daniel looked down at Rose and gently grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into an embrace. She rested her head on his bare chest. Moving his hand up to play with her hair and trace his hand down her back, he pulled his head back and placed a kiss on her forehead. He looked into her eyes. “I love you, Rose.” he smiled softly, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. 

Rose reached up to cup his face to place a light kiss on his lips while grinning. “I love you too, Daniel.” _He was so cute. How could he do what he just did and not blush until it came to this?_

She backed away to finish straightening out her outfit and let Daniel do the same. “Maybe we can do this again later, and take it a bit slower. It is Valentine’s Day after all... and what was that about you wanting to be a gentleman?” She winked at him.

“Deal.” Daniel responded with a smile as he finished straightening his tie and put his suit jacket back on. “We still have some time. Why don’t you sit and relax, I’ll go _actually_ get us some coffee.”

 _Heh._ Rose sat back down as Daniel wandered off. How she had managed that much activity at that hour in the morning, she didn’t know. She leaned forward on the desk and rested her head on her arms. Before she knew it she had drifted off.

Daniel had just gone to the break room and was returning with caffeine in hand when he spotted his girlfriend clearly sleeping with her head on the desk. He sighed and set the coffee cups down. He took his suit jacket off again and draped it over her shoulders. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.

 _Must’ve worn her out._ He felt his face start to redden, looking down at Rose fast asleep on the desk they’d just finished their _morning activities_ on. He chuckled to himself and settled into a position that allowed him to watch her as she slept. He would never get tired of looking at Rose. 

_They still had a little bit of time before the team got in for the work day._ He would let her rest. After work he could take her out properly, and they could maybe even attempt a more romantic round of _activities_ in honor of the holiday.

_Maybe coming into work this early wasn’t that big of a mistake after all._


End file.
